Blog użytkownika:Natalianna13/Każdy z nas ma w sobie smoka, trzeba tylko go w sobie wzbudzić...
Hej! To jest moje pierwsze opko na tej wiki, krytykę zatrzymajcie dla siebie, najwyżej napiszcie jakie są błędy a ja je poprawię. Jeśli nie będę mogła pisać nextów to będę was informować w komentarzach. Akcja toczy się po JWS 2 (Bardzo krótki) wstęp Jestem Ariadna. Ariadna Night. Mam 13 lat. Mieszkam wraz z rodziną na wyspie Berk. Smoki - aaach pełno ich tu. Od małej Ognioglizdy aż po wielkiego Wrzeńca. Moja ciocia ma nawet jednego i jest to Koszmar Ponocnik, nazywa się Łasuch bo ciągle podjada. Żyje się jak żyje. Codziennie rano budzą mnie Straszliwce siedzące na dachu mojego domu. Wtedy wstaję i idę się przebrać, umyć i ... a no właśnie... śniadanie. Muszę iść po ryby do sklepu. Jak wracam ze sklepu to zawsze jest to samo. Smok mojej cioci, Łasuch (ciocia i on mieszka z nami) od razu do mnie podbiega i wącha ryby. Bywa że weźmie jedną i pójdzie, ale potem znowu wróci po więcej. Smoki mnie już denerwują. Zawsze mnie budzą, wyjadają jedzenie i to one robią najwięcej szkód. Nie wiem co ludzie w nich widzą... Rozdział 1 Znowu wstałam obudzona przez nie tym razem Straszliwce... tym razem przez Koszmara Ponocnika mojej cioci - Łasucha. Trącał mnie głową aż się nie obudziłam. - Łasuch czego ty chcesz? zapytałam zdenerwowana smoka. Łasuch spojrzał swoimi oczami w kierunku schodów prowadzących na dół domku. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Smok poszedł w tamtą stronę, a ja za nim. Wskazał na pokój jego właścicielki, jak zwykle pewnie była tam ciotka, ale... nie... nie było jej... O co tutaj chodzi to nie wiem, może rodzice wiedzą... Poszłam tym razem do pokoju rodziców i tam też ich nie było. - Sprawdzę na zewnątrz. pomyślałam. Otwarłam drzwi i wyszłam rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Łasuch poszedł za mną. Lecz jak wyszłam wioska była pusta; nie było jak zwykle kur i owiec poruszających się do owiec, nie było wikingów rozmawiających ze sobą, smoków w powietrzu też nie było. Sklep, w którym często kupowałam rzeczy był zamnknięty. Nie było słuchać nawet mew latających nad brzegiem morza. Było słychać tylko wiatr i szum fal morskich, które uderzały o klif. Było tak cicho, że nawet usłyszałam swój i Łasucha oddech. Ostatecznie postanowiłam iść do najdalszego i najbardziej niebezpiecznego miejsca - Kruczego Urwiska, może wszyscy tam są i polują na dziki? Jednak jak już tam dotarłam to było nadal pusto. Nie patrząc na ziemię i z powodu mojej nieuwagi zaczynałam spadać... w dół urwiska. Zamnknęłam oczy. I nagle poczułam że na czymś leżę. Otworzyłam oczy i leżałam na smoku mojej cioci. Byłam niespokojna, nie wiedziałam jak się lata na smoku. - Spokojnie, jakoś to będzie... i po tej myśli delikatnie zmieniłam swoją pozycję na smoku na pozycję siedzącą. Chwyciłam się szyi Ponocnika i jakoś leciałam. Odkryłam, że jak wbiję swoją lewą nogę w jego lewy bok to smok skręca w lewo; tak samo z prawą stroną. Dobrze, ale jak hamować? - Stop! krzyknęłam. Łasuch natychmiast się zatrzymał. Jednak smoki są wytresowane jakoś porządnie a nie jak myślałam... Postanowiłam poszukać całej ludności wioski; leciałam na klifach i... znalazłam! Zobaczyłam Johana Kupczego chodzącego po plaży. Wylądowaliśmy. - O tutaj jesteś! Szukaliśmy Cię! powiedział Johann. - No wiesz... Ja też was szukałam... - Chodź za mną. Wiking zaprowadził mnie i Łasucha do jaskinii w klifie. I tam... .... zobaczyłam ... cała wioska i smoki w jaskinii. Na ścianie była zamieszczona drewniana tabliczka z napisem ,,Sto lat Ariadna! - STO LAT ARIADNA! krzyknęli wikigowie i od razu podchodzili do mnie z życzeniami. - Ale ja mam urodziny? - Tak! A co ty nie pamiętasz? powiedziała jedna kobieta - Yhym. odpowiedziałam pełna zdziwienia. Jak już wszyscy złożyli mi życzenia to poszliśmy do fortecy i tam był poczęstunek. Byłam tam przez około godzinę. Pod wieczór poszłam do mojego pokoju i zanotowałam w swoim notesie że kończę już 14 lat... Ten dzień był wyjątkowy... Ale zaraz, chwila nie ma Łasucha? Uciekł? C.D.N. Rozdział 2 Oto oczekiwany przez was 2 rozdział! Postanowiłam wyjść z domu. Jednak to się nie udało... - Oto nasza czternastoletnia córka! zawołała moja matka i mnie przytuliła.- A gdzie ty się wybierasz? - No mamo, wiesz... chciała bym się przejść tak krótko.... powiedziałam. - Dobrze, możesz iść, ale wróć szybko bo mamy dla Ciebie prezent. odpowiedziała Wyszłam z domu. Było już ciemno, chyba 22. Oczywiście nikt o tej godzinie tu się nie przemieszcza, wszyscy śpią. Nikt poza smokami. Niebezpiecznymi smokami jak np.Nocna Furia.Ale jest tutaj tylko jedna i ma na imię Szczerbatek. To smok naszego wodza - Czkawki. Była pełnia, słychać było tylko morze i chrapanie niektórych nie-nocnych smoków. Poszłam w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. Tam znalazłam Łasucha. Smok spojrzał na mnie znaczącym wzrokiem. Wsiadłam na niego, byłam pewna że chce wrócić do domu, do swojej właścicielki czyli mojej ciotki. Lecz tak nie było. Wzbił się wysoko w powietrze tam na sam szczyt góry za domem Gothi. Tam był wielki wodospad. Nikt podobno nie miał odwagi tam wejść bo nikt z niego nigdy nie wrócił. Zeszłam z niego i spojrzałam w wodę. Zobaczyłam swoje odbicie, jednocześnie Łasucha i pełni księżyca. I o dziwo, Łasuch wrzucił mnie do wody. Miałam nadzieję, że zaraz się z niej wydostam, ale nie. Zemdlałam. C.D.N Ps.Sorki za taki krótki rozdział, w 3 będzie znacznie ciekawiej i będzie dłuższy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania